Life as a Ghost
by StrangeAttractors
Summary: Victoria never thought she'd be standing face-to-face with a ghost. Her hands clawing desperately at the fabric of Rosalie's waist as she willed her knees not to give in. She never thought death, and vampirism, would be the best thing to ever happened to her. Or that a clumsy human and a spontaneous game of baseball would be the catalyst for the unraveling of everything *FEMSLASH*
1. Chapter 1: Consequence

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I'm not much of a writer but I just had a lot of shipping ideas I really wanted to get out so, here we are. This will be multi-chaptered. All my titles come from song titles (which I do not own btw). If you can guess it before my next update I'll send you an excerpt from the next unpublished chapter. ;) No Googling it!**

**I don't have a beta so apologies for any mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy! Stephanie Meyer owns everything from Twilight, duh. No infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1: Consequence**

It only took two weeks in Washington before everything went entirely to shit. James and Laurent were forced to flee the state within only a week of arriving. The attention of the Washington police force, due to James' highly conspicuous human feasting, strained our cozy relationship with the locals and made it impossible for him to remain in Forks without earning the wrath of the Volturi. Not to mention his disgusting little obsession with another vampire's mate only exacerbated the situation.

No sooner did we set foot on Washington soil we all faced potential dismemberment from a very angry coven of vegetarian vampires and a pack of really pissed off wolves. In less than a month it seemed like everyone was out for blood, and with James and Laurent on the run, it was only my blood that lingered on their minds. Lucky for me the last of _my_ blood burned away 73 years ago when I was changed. I guess they'd just have to settle for setting me on fire. 'As if I'd ever let that happen.' I thought, smirking to myself.

To me, it honestly didn't matter what the threat was; I'd stay in Forks as long as necessary to see _her _again. Which is what brought me here, to the center of the forest at 4am in the middle a storm. Waiting. Hoping. Wondering.

Even now I can't say if it was all for the better or worse. My mind circled the belief that I could have prevented this circumstance…but my heart, as dead and useless as it was to a vampire, was burdened by the weight of gratitude for fate's scheme. _Gratitude_, I shook my head cynically. I couldn't even recall the last time I'd thanked anyone; I couldn't even recall the last time I _needed_ to. Don't get me wrong Laurent and James were like brothers but we always kept the pleasantries out of our conversations. Any good deed was just expected in order to maintain the status and health of the coven. But this was different. I owed somebody…or rather something. I felt indebted to fate for this second chance.

I slumped heavily against the trunk of a massive redwood, relishing in the light pitter-patter of the rain falling through the bow, landing sloppily on my head and shoulders. My mind was reeling with the notion that my happiness was now entirely dependent on another person. The self depreciating part of me seemed fixated that she wouldn't show, and I'd simply be left here soaking in my own pathetic hopefulness.

_What if she didn't get my note? Maybe her family caught her before she could leave? She probably doesn't trust me. Am I strong enough to spend forever knowing she's living her eternity without me?_

_What if Laurent was right; maybe she's forgotten me?_

"Enough!" I screamed in frustration, attempting to silence the internal monologue of doubts that raged inside me. Self consciously I straightened my now soaked blazer around my shoulders trying in vain to regain some semblance of calm. I looked ruefully at my worn denim jeans realizing that they were also drenched right down to my leather boots. If I wasn't already a vampire I'd probably get hypothermia, but since I was it simply made me irritable than ill. As if that wasn't enough I realized that I was fidgeting. A vampire… fidgeting, much like the humans I stalked before I sank my teeth into their jugular. I cringed internally at the thought that I was now behaving the most human I ever had in 73 years. If it wasn't so pathetic I might have thought it funny.

_Might._

I stared ahead of me through the grey, looming darkness of the forest feeling slightly more composed than I had moments earlier. The area was illuminated scarcely by the moon's dim spotlight as smells of moist soil, moss, and leaf litter casually invaded my senses. The showering rain seemed to caress the forest into a somewhat solemn state filling me with the worse sense of foreboding. A slow tension enveloped me as I tried to discern if my nervous concerns were possible threats or dangers. It was a useful practice I'd perfected over the last few decades by manipulating my power of self preservation; and had successfully saved my ass countless times.

After determining I wasn't in any danger I eased my body into a more comfortable stance, my eyes drifting shut as I listened absentmindedly to noises of the forest. Humans often don't understand what it's like to have super EVERYTHING. Their silly superhero and horror movies are never quite as comprehensive as they should be. With vampire senses it's as if every person or object on the earth is in constant exertion; there is no mute button for us. I could hear every sound around me with the utmost clarity; the chirping of insects, the steady rhythmic heartbeat of a nearby deer and the dense thud of…footsteps?

I wasn't alone. My eyes quickly fluttered open, focusing instantly under the dim light, as two rich caramel eyes met my own crimson stare with matched intensity.

She was here.

A sudden gust of wind guided the familiar scent of honey & spice to my senses confirming my visual observance. I inhaled again, subtly sealing the scent to memory as I delighted in the fragrance. Usually such animalistic proclivities of mine were reserved for prey but I allowed myself this instance of instinct. Her brow shot up questioningly at my reaction, then lowered into a knowing look. But any shame I'd ever had died with my human form and I showed, nor felt, any embarrassment. What mattered most was that she was here.

There was so much I wanted to say to her but suddenly forever just didn't seem long enough to express it all. It was almost sunrise, and soon the rest of the state would be stumbling to life, ready to start the day. Our time together was fleeting and I knew I wasn't the only one to realize this as I assessed the urgent, slightly impatient look in her eyes. She hadn't moved from the spot she arrived at, several meters away from me, and was looking more and more hesitant with every hollow splash of rain. I had to speak before I lost the opportunity. As the sounds of the forest slowly blended into a whisper I heard myself quietly say the words that weighed the heaviest on my tongue,

"I missed you."

My voice sounded unusually hoarse to my own ears and I tried to ignore how vulnerable I instantly felt and sounded. I watched as she relaxed minutely, perceptible only due to my enhanced vision, as if my verbal proclamation had somehow seeped into the fibers of her muscles slowly smoothing and massaging away the tension. Then just as quickly as it occurred her shield of indifferent defense was back tenfold. She stared intensely at me, her face the epitome of stoic perfection, her lips fixed in a pouty half frown with eyes that received everything yet transmitted nothing.

After several uncertain seconds of silence I began to wonder if she was there at all. Was I just talking to myself? Was I seeing a ghost who'd long ago departed from the world, only to be conjured up by my overactive imagination? I anxiously ran a hand through my dark red curls, only half noticing how wet my hair was as it hung damply in my face, clinging to my neck and back.

Once a full minute had passed my anxiety was abruptly replaced by anger at her unresponsiveness. I could feel a scowl cover my previously hopeful expression as my body tightened involuntarily. I couldn't believe that after everything I'd sacrificed she couldn't even spare me the fucking decency of a single monosyllabic response! No words, just silence! Nothing.

However, the instant I opened my mouth to voice my annoyance one strong, yet delicate arm wrapped around my waist drawing me nearer. It was as if someone had flicked a switch and all my irritation had melted away, soaking into the heat of her fingertips. My skin was buzzing as she inclined her head towards mine until our lips were separated only by the damp breeze of the wind.

In one fluid motion she closed the distance between us, tenderly grazing our lips against each other like brushes on a canvas. With all my confidence and built up bravado I was completely frozen; while she painted her masterpiece across my mouth. It seemed that for the second time in my life my body felt consumed by fire; only this was the type of ache I hoped would never be extinguished. Her method was reckless and somewhat desperate, as if the gravitational pull of the earth originated in my mouth and she was drawn to me entirely by natural forces. It was glorious.

She was the first to break our kiss, her eyes were heavy with a guilty desire that seemed to linger in the cool air drifting between us. Slowly she reached towards my face and lightly brushed a strand of my scarlet hair from my eyes before softly saying,

"Please don't-" She faltered looking off into the forest, her eyes had darkened into a gorgeous copper but her expression was distant and melancholy.

"I'll break your heart Victoria." She said sadly, her voice barely above a whisper.

But, I was already in too deep and the meaning of her words were completely lost on me, because all I could think about was how beautiful my name sounded sliding across her lips. The thought sparked a new excitement in me and the urge to touch her was too strong to resist. I captured her lips quickly, extinguishing her words with my tongue, as we juggled each others longing between us.

I found myself breathing rapidly as we parted, taking in unnecessary air only to inhale her scent, as my body slowly climbed back down to earth.

She was staring at me again, in that way that made me feel like I was a film she'd seen a thousand times but was still confused about the plot. Softly she disentangled her arms from mine and began backing out of my grasp. I immediately missed the warmth her body created around me as she stepped just out of arm's reach, looking at me but..not really.

My verbal protests halted in my throat as a yellow glow timidly peeked it's way through the tree canopies, shooting narrow streams of light on the earth below. The light gently caressed her skin, sparkling on impact as she slowly turned away heading in the direction she'd come from. Our time was up, she knew it and I knew it. She took off in a full blown run several yards away and never looked back.

Instantly it became clear that to me that, whatever the consequence, there was no returning to the past. All that remained was the potential of the future, and she was my future. She was mine.

_Rosalie was mine._


	2. Chapter 2: Look at What We Started

**A/N: Hey people! Here is chapter two. I'm gonna make an effort to get these chapters up sooner. But don't count on it too much, procrastination ****is my middle name. Apologies in advance for any errors, my beta is on break.**

**I own nothing, anyone who even knows what Twilight is should already know that. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Look at What We Started**

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_***Three Months Earlier**…_

"James, why the hell do you want to go to Washington?" I yelled sounding more than a little frustrated as I slowly paced the expanse of the living room. The room was spacious and lined wall to wall with dark hardwood floors and a window that stretched from corner to corner. The window overlooked the bright midday view of three acres of garden and plains, and added to the overall vibe of 'old money' the home portrayed.

Despite the capacity, the room itself was rather sparse occupied only by several long tables, a very geometric black leather couch, several nude contemporary paintings and a large flat screen mounted on the wall adjacent the window. It's design, or lack thereof, was highly minimalist and felt too sterile and bromidic for me to feel completely comfortable.

"Victoria, don't be so quick to judge." James said clicking his tongue at me playfully. "There are lots of forests in Forks, you love the forest. I think you'll enjoy Washington scenery." James was a professional when it came to sarcasm and for a moment I actually considered his statement. I might have thought he really meant it, but his falsely placating tone told me that he was enjoying arguing way more than he was letting on. I spared a glance at him giving my best 'fuck you' glare as I continued my fifth trip across the room. He smiled cheekily knowing that-even though he was being a prick about it-with a little prodding I'd likely follow wherever he decided to go out of some twisted sense of loyalty and obligation.

"Don't pretend this has anything to do with _my _enjoyment." I spoke calmly, pausing momentarily to step over the mangled corpse of the homeowner we'd 'borrowed' this place from. It wasn't the wisest decision to off someone who clearly had a high status in the community, but from what I could discern after several days of stalking, he was single with no family and little friends. He was clearly a man of his work, he didn't socialize past business meetings and from his phone calls I can say with certainty he wasn't well admired. Still, it was risky and something even immortals like us couldn't always afford to do. Maybe it was the thrill, the power, or simply knowing that we could take whatever we wanted without consequence but whatever the reason we took risks often. I glanced back down at the body laying at my feet disgustedly, James never exercised proper dinning etiquette which was obvious considering the defensive tears in his black v-neck shirt and the sloppy incisor markings littering the poor homeowner's flesh.

I looked back to James who was lounging casually on the sofa flicking through the television stations. Several overacted screams and the sounds of simulated blood splattering against a wall exploded from the TV speakers; obvious indications that he'd landed on some cheesy teen horror film. The type of film where most of the cast is killed within the first 15 minutes, the killer walks to every location yet magically arrives there before anyone else, and every female character winds up either soaking wet or in her underwear before the credits roll. As a human I loved horror films, something about the danger of the unknown excited me and left me anxious to be apart of such a "adventure". That opinion quickly evaporated the day I realized the creatures I'd seen in theaters weren't just products of cinematic imagination.

"Why Forks?" I said seriously, suddenly remembering the conversation I was involved in. Frankly, I was confused as to why we should spend any time at all in a small, leaky faucet town like Forks Washington. I'd hoped we'd go back to Wellington, after our last visit there 10 years ago but it always seemed like some new obstacle prevented it. After decades of nomadic living I was beginning to tire of being a wanderer. I wanted to settle down somewhere I could call home, somewhere that belonged to me but I knew that was impossible considering the life I had chosen.

At my inquiry James perked up a bit, re-adjusting his position on the sofa so that he was sitting upright.

"The other night while I was hunting I caught the most amazing scent." His face fixed into a contented expression as his eyes closed; and I could tell he was imagining it in his mind.

"So?" I asked confused as to what any of this had to do with Washington. "Most humans smell good James, did you forget that or is all that overindulgence clouding your senses." I said humorlessly, smirking when James gave me a pointed look. "What's different about this one?" I continued, taking a seat on the long metal coffee table between James and the television.

"This girl's scent was far beyond anything I've ever experienced. It was so potent. The only time I've ever smelled blood even remotely similar was with…you." He said sounding slightly surprised at the truth of his own statement.

"Hmmm," I murmured quietly to myself as my interest peaked. "Well...did she taste as good I did?" I said with a seductive lilt to my voice as I licked my lips teasingly. James faltered for a moment, as the memory of my changing resurfaced in his head. He'd often recounted the story of my transformation to me, claiming that my blood was irresistible for him. It was -as James liked to call it- a pleasure overload. I never really decided if that was a good or bad thing and what it meant about the platonic's of our relationship.

"I wouldn't know." He said as he regained his composure, his thoughts floating back to the human.

"You didn't kill her?" My voice elevated registering my shock. It wasn't typical of him to show any sort of restraint when it came to humans and the notion that he'd resisted blood as appealing hers was surprising.

James shook his head sullenly. "This is such a rare opportunity Victoria. I'd hate to waste it on a half-hearted impulse." His mouth curved into a cynical grin as he spoke his next words, "I want to drag it out a bit; I think it could be fun."

"This is why you want to go to Forks…to track this 'rare opportunity'?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes dramatically at the absurdity of his excitement. I didn't believe in playing with my food…unless of course my prey was especially frisky. Overall I preferred quick, efficient kills, and thought it rather tacky to make a spectacle out of our hunts.

"You know I hate it when you do this." I admonished as I examined my fingernails, becoming increasingly disinterested in the direction of the conversation. I heard James release a frustrated sigh ahead of me and decided to continue before he could offer some half-assed apology for his inconsideration.

"Have you even bothered to inform Laurent of your plans?" I questioned, hoping the mention of our coven leader would offer some interference to James' extracurricular activity.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it as long as we _both_ have a decision made before he gets back from his hunt." James responded as he ghosted towards me, crouching at my feet and taking my hand in his. His dark burgundy eyes bored into mine silently pleading for my cooperation.

"What's in it for me big brother?" I asked twirling a strand of his dirty blonde hair around my index. I waited patiently as he seemed to consider my question, my eyes focused absentmindedly on the golden strands weaving through my fingers then airily floating onto his shoulders. I felt a sudden tug of nostalgia pull at my thoughts from the gesture, as faded memories rushed to the forefront of my mind. Memories of rainy Rochester mornings, soft blonde curls framing an delicate visage, and honey and spice fragrance that made my heart flutter uncontrollably. Memories from my human existence when I still believed in the goodness of the human soul; when I was still innocent and fragile.

"Wellington!" James announced matter-of-factly, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I stumbled, suddenly lost in the dialogue taking place.

"Wellington, New Zealand? I promise we can go as soon as the human hunt is over." He affirmed sincerely. I studied his face carefully for several moments, trailing my fingers along the sharp edge of his jaw line. The offer certainly was tempting, and one thing I knew to be true was that James was a man of his word. He wouldn't lie to me, if he said we would go I knew we would.

As I started to speak my reply was interrupted by the gentle click of the front door opening. No sooner than we heard the sound did Laurent appear in front of us, taking a comfortable seat on the couch.

"Hello you two." Laurent greeted, his heavy Cajun dialect tightly wrapping his words like a Christmas ribbon. He eyed our proximity skeptically before asking, "What have you two been up to?"

I was the first to respond, "Talking." I said firmly, standing from my seat on the table. "I was just telling James that I think we should visit Washington." I forced my voice to sound as nonchalant as possible while, internally, I was cringing at the words leaving my mouth. "I've heard they have really nice…forests." I mumbled the last word, looking out the window to avoid James' smug expression in my peripherals.

When I turned back to Laurent, his eyebrow arched questioningly but he offered no objections to my proposal. This is going to be worth it I thought to myself as I fought the urge to sigh in defeat at the inevitability of our next destination.

Looks like we're going to Forks.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Make sense so far? Did you guys get who the human James referred to might be? I kinda like this chapter, because I think it gives insight into the relationship of Victoria's coven. Let me know if there's something you guys would like to see happen in the story. The next chapter is almost finished.**

**Also, I'm gonna try not solicit reviews, but PLEASE PLEASE review! :P It's great motivation to update when I know that someone besides me actually cares about this, lol.**

**Answer to Chapter 1 song selection = Consequence by The Notwist**


	3. Chapter 3: Born This Way

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to anyone who is still reading this! It means a lot to me. Apologies for the delay I'll try not to make it a habit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Born This Way**

_Three Months Later_

**Forks, Washington**

**VPoV**

It was torture for James to stay away from Bella for the three months it took us to divert Arizona authorities from the string of 'mysterious deaths and disappearances' we'd caused. Turns out that not-so-important wealthy human James killed in Arizona had some seriously important business partners who wanted more concrete answers to his death. Laurent and I dealt with the murders, while James spent his free-time scavenging the human girls', who's name we learned was Bella Swan, Phoenix home for information on her.

It wasn't until last night that we arrived at yet another 'borrowed' residence in Seattle. And within only several hours of settling in James was already dragging me along with him to Forks to see the young human again. It was really quite pitiful the way he was chasing her around the country like some drooling bloodhound.

No wonder things never worked out between us; that and the fact that he and I were polar opposites and I was desperately in love with my very _human_, very _female_ friend when we first met. But, that's a story for another time.

I have no delusions about who James is or the terrible things he's capable of. He takes pleasure in all the wrong things -_killing humans, seducing women, stealing from the poor_; these are activities he enjoys. To me James has always seemed more animal than man, but I love him dearly because he is MY animal. I had to accept that he was simply born this way, and I figured that the sooner I we ended this whole ordeal the sooner we could get back to our lives.

We waited at a distance, concealed in the tree lines, near Bella's home as an older brunette male exited the house and drove off in a police cruiser. Bella's father? It worried me slightly that we'd be killing a police officer's daughter but James assured me he would be as cautious as he could, especially considering the events in Arizona. Though when it came to Bella's blood I'm sure he would say anything to appease me.

I watched as James straightened his jacket and tucked in the pockets of his jeans, in a hilarious attempt to make himself look more presentable for our first official meeting. I didn't worry about neatness because it usually didn't matter considering our very nature attracted humans to us. However, today James was making an extra effort-hell he even put on a shirt- because he didn't want to take any chances when it came to enticing Bella.

We emerged from the forest and quickly crossed the road to Bella's street. I climbed the front stairs, wincing as the smell of hamburger meat and spices drifted under the front door. The sizzle of the skillet resonated in my ears as a spatula scraped roughly against the Teflon surface inside the home. The idea that I'd once eaten human meals astounded me, considering that as a vampire the mildest smell of the food was repulsive.

"Well, go ahead Romeo." I smirked, motioning to the doorbell. James looked unamused, but reached towards the bell anyways. The sound of the phone ringing inside stopped him, and we listened as hurried footsteps went up the staircase and came back down into the kitchen.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd finish your hunt." Bella's voice was light and enthusiastic, full of the nonchalance youth. According to the files James stole from her school in Arizona she was somewhere around seventeen.

When I was seventeen I was a reclusive mess, trying to keep my shit together after my parents abandoned me. That was the year I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about. It seemed tragically ironic that I would be helping James do the same thing to someone else.

"Are you coming over? Charlie went to work and I'd love it if you kept me company." Bella hummed flirtingly through the phone. Maybe the caller was more than just a friend? I smiled at the revelation that the timid, reserved girl James mentioned in Arizona had found herself a gentleman caller.

"Great. Can you give me 20 minutes to clean up?"

**Pause. **

Then, "Love you too Edward. See you soon." Edward? So, there was a man in her life. Hopefully he wouldn't miss her too much after all this was said and done.

James, unable to prolong his eagerness any further, knocked on the door as soon as he heard the phone cut off.

The door pulled back revealing the face of Bella Swan. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a messy ponytail that still managed to look like she spent hours perfecting it. She was wearing a pair of white-washed denim jeans with a green button up collared shirt that fit her body like it was tailored for her every curve. She had a quiet charm about her that made her seem sexy in a mysterious way.

As she stood in the doorway I was quickly assaulted by the potency of her scent. My throat burned with hunger and I held my breath, attempting to lessen the onslaught on my senses. There was an uncomfortable ache in the pit of my stomach, but the urge to feed was slowly subsiding.

Admittedly it was difficult to resist this particular human, especially at such close proximity, but I was fairing much better than James who was stiff as a board at my side.

"Hi." She said sounding slightly surprised at the intrusion. "Can I help you?" I fixed my face in the most relaxed expression I could manage as offered her my most charismatic smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Victoria." I extended my hand, which I'd been sure to glove to avoid suspicions of my abnormal body temperature. She returned the gesture warmly and I felt an unexpected surge of guilt at the thought that it might really be _this_ easy to get her to trust us.

"Bella. How can I help you?" She replied curiously, angling her head to the side slightly. Her eyes shifted awkwardly between myself and James, who so far hadn't managed two words and was just standing there with a constipated looking grin on his face.

Taking the hint I continued, "This is my boyfriend James."

**Lie.**

"Our car overheated a couple miles down the road and you're the only house out of five that was kind enough to answer the door."

**Double Lie.**

I smiled friendlily throwing on all the charm I could muster. "I don't think too many people enjoy strange, redheads soliciting on their doorsteps." I joked, gauging her response.

She smiled crookedly at my half-hearted attempt at humor, as her shoulders slowly relaxed. "So, you want to use the phone?" She asked.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Sure. Just wait here a sec." She closed the screen and locked it before turning the corner towards the kitchen and returning with the phone in hand. I smiled to myself, she was definitely a policeman's daughter. Every action was evidence that she'd had years of coaching in security. Too bad none of it mattered when it came to vampires; the only force keeping us out of Bella's house was self-restraint.

"Just let me know when you're finished." She returned, handing me the phone and I pretended to call someone as she disappeared back around the corner into the kitchen. I could hear a plate clinking with silverware and the sound of running water, so I assumed she was doing the dishes.

The moment I was sure Bella couldn't see us I turned towards James shoving him hard in the shoulder. He lost his footing for a second before regaining it and standing up straight.

"What the f-" He stuttered, confused by my actions.

"I understand the girl is the human equivalent of vampire crack, but could you please try to gain just a little more control?" My voice was low yet firm with the slightest hint of annoyance. He glowed at me but nodded his agreement nonetheless.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult when I was so close to her." He confessed, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Laurent says every vampire has one person that they can't resist. It's like magnetic or something. I thought you were it Vic but…then what does this make h-?"

"A problem." I answered definitively, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "It makes her _a problem _James." Honestly I was a bit insulted at James' insinuation that I was any less desirable than Bella Swan. Already it seemed this human had proven to be way too much trouble and it was only our first day in Forks.

As if on queue Bella appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. The front of her shirt was damp and her hands smelled of Palmolive, and I gave myself a mental kudos for my earlier assumption.

"Thanks, we appreciate your assistance." I said graciously, as I handed the phone back to her.

"It's no big deal. Believe me I have plenty of experience with car trouble." She motioned to the rusty old Chevy sitting in the driveway. I doubted that truck could make it two feet without stalling.

"It's certainly got character. Lucky for you this is such a small town. It doesn't take too much time to get from point A to point B." James spoke slowly, drawing a wary expression from Bella. She stared at him for several seconds before smiling then chewing on her lip softly in a nervous, skeptical way.

"Yeah, it's a real 'everybody knows everybody' kind of place. Which is one way I can tell you guys are not from around here." I nodded, she was certainly perceptive I'd give her that much.

"We're just visiting, hoping to catch up with some old acquaintances. Lately we seem to have a lot of free time on our hands." I said pointedly looking at James.

"Well, you guys are welcome to wait inside until the mechanic or whatever comes."

An invitation? I could practically feel James' excitement - at the possibility. But, suddenly I got a very different sense. It was my power and it was screaming only one thing at me…

**DANGER.**

"We really appreciate the offer but it would probably be best to wait at the car." I declined politely. James gave me a scandalized look but I ignored it, as I hooked my arm in his and led us down the stairs.

"Okay. Good luck with your car." Her tone was a mixture of concern and confusion and for the second time that day I felt that annoying pang of guilt shoot through me.

"Thank you. I'm glad we were able to meet you Bella." I yelled over my shoulder, feeling somewhat sincere in my statement, as we headed down the walkway. I heard the door shut behind us as we reached the street.

"What the hell was that about?" James shouted indignantly looking more like a petulant child at the moment than the octogenarian vampire that he was.

"I got a feeling." I stated bluntly, confident that James would catch on to what I meant by _a feeling_.

"Oh. Well, are we good now?"

"I think so, but we shouldn't go back today. Besides, we did what we came here to do. We met her, we chatted, and you got the blood tease you wanted, right?"

"I don't think-"

His reply was cut short as a silver Volvo, driving about 30 miles over the speed limit, whipped around the bend, barreling in the direction we'd just come from. Something about the driver seemed a bit off, but I ignored it and continued with James.

"Humans. As fragile as they are you'd think they'd exercise just a little more caution." James shook his head disapprovingly, though much of his seriousness was canceled out by the huge grin he had on his face.

We ran the rest of the way to the forest and stopped once we found a distance that was safely out of view.

"After meeting her today I don't think I want to carry this out as long as I did with the others." James announced suddenly.

"What are you saying?" Did he want to leave Forks? Maybe go to Wellington early or come back to Washington another time? Any of those options sounded good to me.

"What I'm saying is that you finally get your wish. Tomorrow I'm going to kill Bella Swan and this will all be over."

I didn't realize I'd been wishing for that at all. I really should have been excited to have this end so soon, but at the moment all I could feel was…

**Guilt.**

And I didn't know why.

**A/N: Hope you're all following the direction of this crazy story. Honestly, I get confused when writing. So, let me know if there is anything that needs more clarity. Next chapter is going to be Rosalie. But don't worry Victoria and Rosalie will be getting together really soon! The next two chapters are already written they just need to be edited so hopefully I'll update within the week.**

**Feel free to review if the desire strikes you to. :)**

**Answer to Chapter 2 Song title = Hoodie Allen - Look at What We started**


	4. Chapter 4: Vision

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who is still following this story! I appreciate it greatly. Here is chapter four. Not sure if I'm really feeling it. But I think certain details needed to be laid out for the story to progress to where I want it to go.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Stephanie Meyer owns E-very-thing!

**Chapter 3: Vision**

_**RPOV**_

_**Forks, Washington**_

Another explosive detonated drowning out the frenzied commands traded across the dark room.I heard glass breaking a few feet away as a third shot roared, followed by the strained creak of hardwood as dead weight collapsed on the ground. The sounds echoed throughout the living room filling the area with all the tension characteristic of a battlefield as Emmett sat cross-legged on the rug staring at the TV screen.

"Revive me!" He screamed at Jasper after his character was suddenly overwhelmed by a mass of zombie soldiers. From the iron grip he had the controller in I was sure he would crush it and I hoped Esme wouldn't be too upset with replacing another one. What number would that be? Twelve? Fifteen? I think after six we all kind of lost count.

"I'm trying! They're too fast." Jasper replied irritably as he stared tensely at the screen. You'd think soldier boy would've considered simulated game play beneath him having experienced war firsthand, but surprisingly Jasper spent more time playing than Emmett. Although he did it with far more grace and tact.

"Throw the monkey's" Alice suggested from beside me on the couch. I looked at her questioningly, surprised that she was actually following this ridiculous game. She tapped her head and I smiled realizing she'd had a vision.

"Don't encourage them." I said playfully as I looked back to the book in my lap. Sometimes I doubted that the men in this family were truly as old as they claimed, given that their maturity seemed to halt at age 12. Emmett and Jasper regularly instigated wrestling matches with each other and Edward had enough angst for the entire household combined.

Alice curled into my side as the boys continued their futile attempts at clearing the level and I distractedly ran my fingers through her silky pixie-cut while I continued reading. It was a beautiful day today, which certainly wasn't typical of the region we lived in. The living room windows were open wide allowing a warm breeze to fill the house with the earthy aroma of the forest. It was Saturday so our high school façade was temporarily delayed allowing us a much appreciated free day. Carlisle and Esme decided to use the nice weather as an excuse to go hunting together while the rest of the family-minus Edward who left earlier after Bella invited him over- opted to relax at home.

Edward had been increasingly absent in the household lately; since meeting his mate he rarely spent a moment away from the human girl. It was bordering on obsessive. Actually, I think it passed obsessive weeks ago. He was into full-fledged stalking nowadays. Though I can't say I don't empathize with him. Love that intense is hard to rationalize and can lead people to behave in unusual ways. Edward has been alone for so long I think he's nearly forgotten what it feels like to be wanted or needed by someone. And Bella Swan is certainly the neediest person -vampire or human- I've ever encountered. Maybe that's what makes them fit so well together, their desperation for each other? However it wasn't that particular opinion which caused the division between Edward and I. Unlike Edward I believed it was absolutely necessary for Bella to become a vampire. Otherwise what was the point of all of this?

All of us have broken the one major vampire law, _Keep the Existence of Vampires hidden from Humans_. One rule. Only one, and we broke it by exposing ourselves to Bella. We could be sentenced to death by the Volturi if this was discovered by vampires outside of our coven. Not to mention it's a constant struggle not to kill her every time she's near us, especially for Jasper. Why should we put ourselves at risk if Edward has no intention of turning her?

I know what you're thinking. **'Shit, since when did **_**you**_** start caring about Bella?'**

Contrary to popular opinion I don't I **hate** Bella. Over the past couple of months I've actually enjoyed having her around, but I don't want to get attached to someone who's presence in our world is so fleeting. Humans are so fragile, so weak, she could be gone any moment. I mean sure, Alice has "seen" Bella as a vampire but her visions are always subject to change and if Edward isn't going to turn her who will?

As I stared into my book I realized I'd turned the last five pages without really reading any of them. I closed it softly and set it on the coffee table, deciding that watching Emmett and Jasper play video games was more interesting than half-reading The Metamorphosis for the third time. The low rumble of an engine sounded in the distance and the four of us stilled at the interruption. The noise was unmistakably from Bella's old Chevy.

"Bella's here!" Alice exclaimed jumping off the couch excitedly. Jasper gave her a gentle smile as he turned off the game, but I could see his body tense slightly. It was still hard for him to be around the human but he tried hard to keep himself in control.

The engine came to a stuttered stop in the driveway, shortly followed by two car doors slamming shut. I quickly started towards the stairs, intent on reaching my room before Bella and Edward entered the house, but a small hand grasped my wrist before I could go any further. I looked down at Alice as she stared pleadingly up at me.

"You don't have to leave Rose." She said. Alice wanted so much for Bella and I to be closer but that seemed impossible for far too many reasons. I shook my head, softly denying her request and she loosened her grip allowing me to leave.

I reached my room quickly and took a seat on the edge of the bed Emmett and I shared, feeling ashamed at the thought of disappointing Alice. Not a minute later, there was a light knock on the door and I hesitated slightly before inviting the person into the room. "What do you want Jasper?" I asked without looking up from the spot I was staring at in the carpet.

"Emmett wanted to come up with you but I thought it would be nice if we spent some time together." He said kindly, his southern accent surfacing sporadically on random syllables.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, more out of curiosity than annoyance.

He ignored my slightly clipped tone as he closed the door and took a seat in the sofa chair near the window. "I think we both have difficulty being around _certain_ company." He said in a hushed tone so that only I could hear him. Something about the way he said it let me know that he understood the real reason I was avoiding the human. Which wasn't surprising considering he could feel others emotions and I'd been projecting some pretty strong feelings lately.

"I'm not going to let Edward's mistakes become mine by bonding with his little toy." I whispered harshly, trying to keep my voice low enough for a private conversation.

"I don't think it would be as awful as you think Rose. You don't realize how important your opinion is to her and to Edward." He said. "And to Alice." He added a second later with a tinge of sadness laced in his tone. "If I can try then so can you."

"She's never going to be one of us Jasper. Why is everyone pretending like it doesn't matter?" I asked exhaustedly, suddenly feeling very weak in my previous convictions after hearing Jasper's statement.

"Because whether it's temporary or permanent she _is_ apart of this family." Jasper said considerately. "Even though it's hard for us to understand, what matters most is that they're happy. So we should be happy for them." He finished in a calm voice, looking at me directly.

"They won't be happy for long Jasper. I know what it's like to have that kind of love and then have it ripped away from you. It hurts. I was lucky to find Emmett...it won't be like that for Bella and Edward." I hadn't realized how weak my voice had become until I finished speaking, and saw the expression on Jaspers face. My past was no secret in the household, and though my death was a tragic end to my human existence, the worst part was being separated from the people I loved. Things got easier when I found Emmett, his love saved me.

I felt the mattress dip in beside me and looked up to see Jasper sitting next to me. His face was full of understanding and compassion. "Sometimes I think you, me and Alice are different from the others."

My face must have exposed my confusion with his statement because he laughed before continuing. "What I mean is that we are united by the tragedy of our past. My war, Alices' institutionliation, your betrayal- are all defining moments of our existence. The others can never really understand that. I know how you feel Rosalie...literally." His lips quirked up softly. "It hurts to lose people but it can be just as painful to push them away. It's okay to care."

I stared at him for several minutes after he finished, replaying what he'd said in my head and considering arguing my point again. But I knew that Jasper was right. Jasper was _always _right. He must have noticed my shift in mood because soon after it he stood up and offered me his hand.

"You're quite annoying you know." I scowled, though the fondness in my tone took the edge out of my words and expression.

"C'mon let's join the fun." He smiled and I accepted his hand as he pulled me to my feet.

Alice bounced over to us the moment we came back into the living room, throwing her arms around our shoulders.

"Someone's happy." Jasper said, clearly affected by her bubbly mood.

"Of course I am!" Alice shouted cheerily as she started to twirl towards where Bella was sitting on the rug. "Tomorrow there's going to be a storm." She said in a sing-song voice that I couldn't resist smiling at. Her mood really was infectious.

"Seriously!" Emmett shouted, thrilled at the opportunity for 'real' athletic competition. My baby loved sports of all varieties but when it came to baseball it was just as exciting for all of us.

"You can be on my team." I said sweetly as I moved to sit on his lap then placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to join us Bella?" Edward asked hopefully though Bella looked unsure.

"I don't know if Charlie will agree it's kind of a…school night." She said abashedly looking at her scuffed Converse sneakers. "Maybe some other time then." Edward suggested lamely obviously disappointed. God, that boy gave up way too easily.

"It's just one afternoon. You should come with us I'm sure it'll be fine." I encouraged flatly, attracting several shocked looks in my direction, along with the beaming smiles of Alice and Jasper.

"O-okay." Bella agreed hesitantly, surprise written all over her face. Hell, if I knew being nice to Bella would cause this much of a stir I might've done it sooner. Edward just stared at me skeptically for several moments before a smile slowly crept upon his face.

"So, what are we doing in a storm?" Bella questioned, confused by our weather forecast excitement.

"We're gonna play some baseball!" Jasper yelled in a deliberately heavy Southern drawl, causing all of us to burst out laughing.

"I can't wait." Bella said grinning widely.

**I'm not going to make you guys wait any longer; the next chapter will have some Rosalie/Victoria time in it. I'm actually really excited to start writing them together. Chapter 5 and 6 are already written I just want to have someone read over it before I publish.**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything In Its Right Place

**A/N: Hey All! It's been a while since I've updated. Please don't hate me for it, whenever I take a long time it usually means I'm having difficulty with a chapter. I'm writing another Twi-fic for Alice/Bella and it's been giving me a hard time.**

**Also, I'm in serious need of a Beta! If any of you readers are interested (and don't mind editing femslash or Twilight) please hit me up! Your help would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Stephanie Meyers rules the world, I own nothing. :/**

**Chapter 5: Everything In It's Right Place**

**VPOV**

"No Laurent! I don't want him to come with us." My voice was low in an effort to keep James from overhearing us in the next room.

"What's going on Victoria?" Laurent asked, not understanding my unusual behavior. I'd been a little distant after meeting Bella yesterday and I hadn't spoken to James since then. Something about the entire thing between her and James suddenly felt very wrong. I didn't understand why her life felt so important to me, all I knew was I didn't want her to die.

"I don't want to be around him at the moment. We're in a difficult place right now and I'd prefer it if the two of us go hunting alone?" Laurent looked stunned for a second as he took in my appearance. Then -after surmising that there was nothing _physically_ wrong with me- a look of sympathetic understanding settled on his face.

"Is this about the human girl?"

I nodded, leaning my head against the bedroom wall and sliding down to the floor. "He's planning to kill her today and it bothers me…I don't know why." I stated bluntly.

"I see." He stared down at me then moved to where I was sitting and pulled me to my feet, bringing us face to face. "Did you tell him?" He inquired softly. I shook my head. Telling James not to do something was the equivalent of giving him permission. He had a very obsessive personality and simply asking nicely wouldn't stop him. Plus, I still didn't know why I cared to begin with.

"Let's go. I'll tell James we'll be back later. You and I need some time to talk." He smiled comfortingly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a sideways hug. I relaxed into his strong embrace, feeling infinitely grateful to have someone as kind and understanding as Laurent in my life.

"You're amazing Laurent." I gave him a quick kiss cheek then headed towards the back door.

**RPOV**

"No, no, no. Absolutely not!" I shouted.

"It's not like my power is very useful when it comes to baseball." Jasper reasoned weakly. He knew there was no way he and Alice were going to be on the same team, he just enjoyed the banter too much not to suggest it.

"Don't even bother dude. You know the rules." Emmett added playfully, slapping Jasper on the shoulder and ushering him to our teams' side.

"Bella and Edward should be here soon, but we could all use a little warm up so why don't we have a practice session before they arrive." Carlisle suggested smiling handsomely and looking very excited at the idea.

"Well, bring it on then!" Emmett dashed across the field to first base, hopping from foot to foot and punching the air in a very 'let's rumble' fashion.

I laughed at his childishness, which I had to admit was quite adorable, and followed his lead taking position in outfield.

"Let the games begin." I said softly.

**VPOV**

"Wait." I stopped abruptly nearly causing Laurent, who was running behind me to collide with my back. We were running along the Forks border hoping to find some humans in the camping grounds when I heard something strange.

"What is it?" Laurent questioned, worried by my sudden alertness.

"I heard something. It sounded like a really loud crack."

"Maybe it was the thunder?" Laurent reasoned.

"No. It was covered up by the thunder. I heard it twice." I looked around me trying to gauge the direction it was coming from. It was weird but it felt like more than just a sound. It felt like a calling. "That way." I pointed through the forest. Laurent gave me a do-we-have-to sort of look, that I silently answered as I took off in the direction of the sound, knowing that he would follow me.

We ran for 15 minutes before arriving at the edge of a clearing where a group of six people were playing baseball. But something was different about them. The way they moved, their skin, it was almost inhuman…

Wait.

I looked in closer then my eyes shifted quickly to Laurent. His expression was of total shock and I was sure that mine mirrored his exactly.

"Vampires." We whispered in unison.

"I told you there was a strange sound!" I said cheekily, grinning as Laurent shook his head. "Come on let's join the fun." I started walking forward, but stopped when Laurent grabbed my arm.

"Wait Victoria! They could be dangerous! We don't know anything about them." He was right, for all I knew they could tear us to pieces the moment we stepped onto the field.

But I couldn't sense any danger and they _looked_ perfectly harmless. What were the odds we would find more vampires in a small town like Forks? Vampires usually lived in big cities where it wasn't as obvious if humans went missing.

"I don't feel any threats. I think we'll be okay. Trust me." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand pulling him along with me.

As soon as we stepped into the clearing six pairs of eyes snapped in our direction. As if on military command they all flew from their positions on the field and into a line of bodies all facing our direction. They were speaking back and forth to each other but we were too far away to hear them clearly.

We blurred across the field, coming to a close but non-threatening distance away. I glanced over them all briefly as I sensed for any potential for attack.

No danger.

Good.

I had to admit they were quite an attractive bunch…even for vampire standards. They all seemed very suspicious of us, but I couldn't really blame them. We were strangers after all.

"My name is Laurent. We heard you playing and thought we'd be good neighbors and introduce ourselves." Laurent spoke warmly, his heavy Cajun dialect casually draping each word.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my family." He motioned to the row of teen vamps and the slightly more mature woman standing at his side.

"And what an attractive family it is." I said slyly but with more sincerity than malice in my tone as I took another look at them to further emphasize my point.

The two older vampires were clearly the head of the coven and stood slightly ahead of the others. Beside them was a blonde male who was very handsome but his overly serious expression took him down a peg. He was standing next to a beautiful, flirty looking vampire with spiky hair and a baseball uniform that made her look incredibly sexy. I licked my lips unconsciously and she responded with a teasing smirk. No sooner than the exchange occurred I heard a low growl emanate from the blonde by her side, and figured I must've been staring a bit too hard.

Opps.

The vampire standing next to the spiky-haired one was very large and muscular with innocent, youthful facial features. It seemed like a contradiction for someone to be so massive yet exude such playfulness.

As I continued down the line I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes reached the next person.

She was gorgeous.

To my right I could still hear Laurent conversing with Carlisle. The words _baseball_, _hunting_, and_ teams_ were being tossed around liberally and I quickly tuned out.

At the moment I couldn't care less about sports because I was currently trapped somewhere between the earth and _her _eyes.

Those lovely eyes that I couldn't seem to tear myself away from. Why did they seem so familiar? In fact…

Why did _she _seem so familiar?

I was certain we hadn't met before. I only knew two other female vampires and she resembled neither of them. But something was telling me that I knew this woman. Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her…**face**.

**Her face.**

I hadn't been looking at the whole picture, I was simply analyzing her in fragments. But suddenly I realized that those fragments created a visage that I _knew_. I KNEW her! But, she couldn't be…no…she couldn't be-

"Rosalie?"

My voice was barely above a whisper and even with the pin-drop hearing of a vampire I was barely audible to myself. For a moment I began to think I hadn't verbalized my thought at all until three pairs of golden eyes suddenly snapped in my direction, shattering that concept.

Oh, shit.

**If anyone has any ideas for how what they would like in the story PM me! The next couple chapters are going to be a little angsty/dramatic. If that's your thing then good. :)**

**Song for Chapter 4 = O Euchari in Leta Via - Vision**


End file.
